A girl searching for freedom
by Andraia
Summary: What happens when Mina escapes for the second time ? Hwang & Seung Mina fic. Finished.
1. A girl searching for freedom

**A girl searching for freedom...**  
**by : AndrAIa**

  
  
_***This is a Hwang/Seung Mina fic. Maybe you'll find some of the events which happen in this fic are just impossible... But fan fiction is made for that, isn't it ? That story takes place when Seung Mina is going to escape for the second time.For those who forgot or those who don't know the story (if that's possible ??): she finds her life at her father's boring, and she wanted to join the Coastal Defense Force, but she was denied because she's a woman. Seung Han Myong, her father, is very strict and wants her daughter to be a quiet girl. Moreover he has planned that Hwang marrys her, but hasn't talked about it yet. ***_

"How much time will I have to bear this way of life ? I'm not made to be a quiet girl. All these people telling me what to do... I thought I could prove my independence by fighting for the Coastal Defense Force but they denied me. So I decided to escape.

Then I was finally FREE ! I've experienced the freedom and independence... Kong, a man I once met after being defeated by a mysterious powerful woman, has trained me for a year. But Hwang found me before I could go anywhere...

Now I'm sure I know how to fight and defeat my opponents and one day, my father and Hwang will have to admit I am independant and courageous. "

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Mina just couldn't sleep. She was lying in her bed, thinking about her future. She wasn't a girl who gives up so easily. Her room was dark, and there wasn't any noise in the house. "They're all sleeping," though Mina. "If only I found a way to escape, I--" Suddenly she stood up. "Soul Edge... I can continue my quest for the sword of salvation ! And now that's the perfect moment to escape... Hwang isn't here and everyone's sleeping. That's just perfect !"

Quickly she prepared herself without making a noise. She slowly opened the window and looked the distance between her room and the ground outside. Mina's room was on the second floor so she had to use her sheets as a rope...

Silently she went down. She was agile, nimble, self-confident, and she didn't have any fear to make some noise. After all she was escaping for the second time... Finally, she landed perfectly on the ground.

"Well, now I've just to get out of here, and I will try to find this sword !".

She took her Zanba-toh and silently but quickly she left the Seungs' garden.

Now alone in the dark streets she headed to an unknown destination, determined to find Soul Edge, "the sword of salvation".

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

At dawn, she was already far away from home. She had changed her clothes into a navy blue dress and wore a hood, too - she didn't want to be recognized ! One day, she met a fortune teller who, as soon as he saw her, said she was wrong doing what she was going to do, and said that he felt is was a bad omen : "Don't go there, young girl, you'll only find much trouble..." She didn't care of it and ignored the fortuneteller and his "bad omen".

And day after day, she saw many different places, many people... It was a long journey, but she had to cross all the Korea to reach the port she wanted to go to. In fact, while crossing one of the towns she went in, she heard a rumor saying that a ship, commanded by a captain called Maxi, went all around the world, and wanted to find a sword, which could give an incredible power to the one who owned it... She guessed it was the sword of salvation.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

A few months after she left, she finally reached the harbour, called Kinkura. It was the biggest, the most beautiful town she came across. Maybe because it was a sunny and warm day. Mina decided to stop a little. "I'm hungry ! And I've been walking all this day and I need some rest." She headed to little forest and sat under a tree. "I hope that this sword is worth doing all this sacrifices... but I won't give up now," she said. "I've never been this freedom ! No punishment, no oppression, no intensive training..." lying in the grass, Seung Mina was dreaming, thinking about her father... He was probably furious and he may have ordered someone to bring her back home. Thinking about that, she ripped a part of her dress and with it covered her dear weapon... "If my father's men see this they will immediately know who I really am."

Suddenly she heard someone running in the forest, and some laughs. She stood up and looked. Someone was approaching... She saw a girl, running in her direction. Finally the girl stopped face to face with Mina."Hey, nice to meet you !" she said with a wry smile. "Hi" Mina just said. She looked at the girl : she seemed to be younger than she was herself, and she had to admit she was pretty.

Then, a young man came, from the forest too, and said to the girl, "Why didn't you wait for..." he stopped when he saw Mina, "Hey, who is this young person ?", he said with a smile. The girl answered : "She's, errr.... Sorry, what's your name ?" Mina, startled, didn't know if she had to say her real name. She decided not to do so. "My name is Tina." The young man said : "So I'm nice to meet you Tina. My name is Kilik and this is Xianghua. We're from different countries, in fact we travel a lot." Mina suddenly remembered what she was here for. "Aren't you from this ship, with people searching for a sword ?" she asked. "I wanted to join them."

Xianghua seemed a little shocked but she answered : "How did you know ? Our real mission is a secret !" she whispered. Mina answered with a smile : "Well I just heard it... Can you show me the way to go there ?" "Sure ! " Kilik said smiling. Xianghua looked at him with an odd look on her face. She said Mina, "Here we go... don't listen to this fool." she headed back to the ship with Mina. Kilik, which was looking at them as they were leaving, suddenly understood and ran after Xianghua saying, "Hey, you called me a fool ?!"

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

When she went on Maxi's ship, she was first introduced to Maxi, with her fake name - Tina. Someone had just left the ship, and there was just one place left. Soon she was introduced to all the girls with who she shared her room. Some almost didn't talked to her, but she befriended Sophitia and Taki. The ship was large and all seemed her familiar. When the night came, it leaved the port.

She didn't know everyone on this ship yet, but she thought she had the time.

After the dinner, Seung Mina needed some fresh air. She went on the deck and rested her elbows on the edge. She had been forced to lie during all this day, people were asking her about her life, her name... "Finally, I'm on the road again... I don't know where this ship is going to drive me, but I keep hoping finging Soul Edge, no matter what it will take... I'll do it." She kept on dreaming, like she did in the forest where she met Xianghua and Kilik. "Besides I don't have the choice ; I don't want to be forced to marry anyone. No way."

She still wore her navy blue dress, her hair was waving in the breeze of this summer night. She decided to stop wearing her hood, which prevented her from being recognized. Well, no one could find her this time.

Suddenly, she heard footsteps on the ship's wooden deck. She wasn't alone on the deck. A man was there, too, staring at her. She saw him, approaching her...

She sensed something was wrong. She decided to go quicky back to her room... but the mysterious man grabbed her arm. She turned around and she saw the man's face :

"Hwang !" she screamed in shock.

"Mina ?!?" Hwang seemed very surprised. "I thought you were some stowaway !"

Mina didn't answer. She was very pale. She tried to get out of his grasp but he was clearly stronger than her. Her reaction verged from fear to anger and she screamed : "What are you doing here ?! I thought you were fighting for the Coastal Defense Force !!! **Ow !**" Hwang eased his grap, knowing he was hurting her.

"Well my duty is to bring you back to Seung Han Myong. The Admiral personnally told me to search for you and to bring you back home as soon as possible. He also wanted me to protect you until you're back home," he said very seriously. Mina rolled her eyes. "You're ridiculous Hwang !" she answered then. "I can survive by myself, I just want my father to see I'm a worthy fighter and accept my independence... and you too !," she added, seeing Hwang didn't agree.

Hwang finally let her go, seeing she'd probably slap him if he didn't stop holding her arm ! "Besides I think you a little too thoughtless and careless..." he said.

"Oh yeah ?!?!" she answered with anger while leaving him. "If you think you'll manage to marry me, you're just dreaming !!" Hwang didn't say anything, staring at her while she left the deck.

A few minutes later, Hwang was still on the deck, thinking about Mina an her future, and staying silent. Mina was a sharp contradiction to his dark personality ; she was ambitious, always roaming and moving from one place to another, and she didn't like having to obey to someone else. She wanted to be totally free. But she was a little thoughtless, and often said or did things before thinking about the consequences... While on the contrary, Hwang just wanted to serve his country and never forgot his duty. He had been at the Coastal Defense Force for a long time and didn't mind being commanded ; he was a very skilful man who knew exactly what he did. He didn't think he was betraying Mina, because he was just doing, one more time, his duty. He had to protect Mina from herself ; too many lives were lost by his fault, and he didn't want to make the same mistake, as he did for all his men, when he was Chief Commander in the Coastal Defense Force.

Finally, forcing himself stop thinking about Mina, he decided to go back inside. "Time for a rest..." he thought.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Mina was really disappointed by the fact Hwang was on the ship too. She sighed, and headed to the kitchen. "I'm gonna eat somethin'..." she finally said. "I'm gonna close the door, because I don't want them to know I'm eating *again* !"

The "kitchen" was a very small place with enough things to make a little fire. There was some coal left. But Mina approached her hand a little too close of the hot coal and her thin glove catched fire. "My God !" she said in panic. She shook her hand, tried to stop the fire by blowing it out : it was even worse ! "My hand hurts !!!" She managed to throw the glove on the wooden floor :-o and the floor immediately catched the fire too ! Unfortunately for Mina, it finally reached the wall, then the door. She stared, petrified. She had no way to escape. "HELP ! HELP !!!" she screamed as loud as she could.

Most of the crew was sleeping and didn't hear her desperate shouts.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Hwang was about to go to sleep when he heard someone screaming . He didn't know if he had to go there, maybe someone else could. But he decided to go there. He ran out of his room and tried to know where the shouts were coming from. He was approaching the kitchen, when the noise suddenly stopped. Finally, he noticed, when he approached the kitchen, it was really hot. "It's not normal, he thought. He opened brutally the door of the kitchen when he understoood... "MINA !" he shouted in shock. The door itself was burning. Mina was there in front of him, on her knees, coughing again and again, suffocating because of the smoke ; she was crying too. And between them, the kitchen was almost entirely burning. Mina saw him but couldn't say anything.

Hwang saw her. "Don't panic !" was the only thing he could say. Suddenly he had an idea which could save her. He ran back to his room - he quickly pulled his blanket and ran back to the kitchen. Then, he covered himself with it and entered the kitchen. It was hot but the blanket protected him from the flames. Mina was staring at him, impressed but still petrified ! Finally he grabbed her left hand, helping her to lift herself from the floor. She came under the blanket which now covered both of them, and gripped him in fear. Finally, they leaved this confounded kitchen and some crew members, who finally awoke because of the noise, cheered Hwang's courage.

They were all in the deck. The blanket was burning, but the rain which was falling quickly stopped the fire. Maxi and Taki managed to stop the fire and all the crew finally went back to sleep.

Hwang removed the blanket which protected them. Mina looked around her to see where she was, still frightened, and was surprised it was raining.

Hwang looked at her with a worried look on his face : "Are you okay ?" he asked her. She didn't answer, but put her arms around his neck and kissed him directly on the lips. "Humpf !" he said on the shock of this.

Went she finally broke the kiss, Hwang looked at her, stunned. Mina said with a smile : "Well that's my way to say I'm grateful," then she saw Hwang smiling a little, "because you've just saved my life ...".

Hwang just answered, very seriously : "Everytime you'll need me, I'll be there... that's my duty to protect you from yourself." For the first time Mina didn't say anything, because she knew he was right somehow.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

The day after, Maxi's ship stopped on the Japanese coast. "We haven't got much food," Maxi said, "and I have someone to see in here." They were in a great harbour... Everyone planned to visit the town, which was full of people. "Sophitia !" Taki shouted, still in the ship with her, "Kilik, Xianghua and I are going to visit the Great Temple. Are you coming with us ?" she said while Sophitia approached. "Of course ! I'm ready !" Kilik and Xianghua, were already on the ground and were waiting for them. Taki and Sophitia finally joined them and the four warriors began their "expedition". Because although the Great Temple wasn't far, it was high in the mountain, near to the town.

Mitsurugi who had just left the ship, decided to spend some good time in his homeland, and nobody saw him the rest of the day. Some others, like Siegfried or Rock, were fighting in a small area, and some people were looking at them in awe.

Finally only Hwang and Mina were left in the ship. Mina was on the deck, resting her elbows on the edge. She looked pretty ; her hair was floating in the wind, and she enjoyedthis pleasant moment. The weather was sunny, beautiful. She looked at the blue sky, smiling. "Freedom…" she thought. Nothing was better than that. 

Suddenly the noise of heavy footsteps took Mina out of her dreams. She turned around, looking annoyed. "Hwang," she sighed. "What are you still doing here ? Why aren't you fighting, roaming or doing some other stuff like others do ?" Hwang answered : "Why couldn't I stay here, like YOU do. Besides, I didn't ask you anything when you, well… thanked me last night !" then he leaned with his back against the wall, behind her.

She didn't like the remark but didn't answer. Several seconds passed without any of the two said anything. Mina was looking at the sky again, and he was looking at her. She wasn't going to give up searching, and he knew it. But his duty was to drive her back to her father. He absolutely wanted to do it. But above all, he was going to find Soul Edge. And be able to defend his homeland. When he entered at the Seungs in order to learn some fighting techniques, he had known an obedient, sage Mina, whom he greeted respectfully from time to time, and who was going to be married. He was considering her like all the other women in the dojo, wearing long flowery dresses and all…

And now, finally she was in front of him, determinated and strong, and she even stood up to him… And she never wore these long flowery dresses, probably because she couldn't fight with these.But the way she was dressed was revealing much of her legs, and it would have been scandalous at the Seungs.

"Ready to fight ?" Mina hopped in front of him, with her Zamba-toh pointed to him. He immediately took the challenge. He immediately began, wanting to know more about Mina's fighting aptitudes. Every move he made, sheavoided it, and he did the same or used his Blue Thunder to guard himself.She was agile and he immediately noticed it, but it's normal for a young woman like her, he thought.

Any of the weapons could touch his opponent. The fight was going on, and Mina was getting exhausted but Hwang didn't notice. Unfortunately she made a bad movement - he had made a last quick move.Mina felt something cold and sharp hitting her right arm. Then… an horrible pain.

Hwang didn't notice he had injured Mina immediately, but when he saw the thin line of blood on his sword he understood. Mina was holding her arm, grinding her teeth. She had lost, but not really by her fault.Hwang stayed calm and carefully put his sword away. Mina's wound was painful, so painful that tears went down hercheeks but she shook her head to make them go – she didn't want Hwang to think she was a fragile girl.

Hwang approached her but she refused : "I can take care of myself, Hwang. " Hwang shrugged and went inside the ship. Mina thought : "He's so strange. He didn't even apologize !"

During that time, some of the people of the ship had returned, the sun was fading. When Maxi returned, the ship leaved the harbour, and the crew could continue their long journey.

Mina didn't manage to make a suitable bandage so she just held a piece of tissue found near her, on her arm. But the wound was more painful than ever. She stayed on the deck, the cool wind was refreshing and she needed to be alone.

But again, someone went and broke her quietness. The door opened, and she could see Hwang, who didn't saw her because of the dark, pulling some rope, probably obeying to Maxi's orders. He was about to leave, when he saw Mina sitting here alone.

"Mina ?" he asked. "What are you still doing here ? Is something wrong ?" he asked seriously. "No-" she said, lying again. She saw Hwang was looking at her arm and followed his gaze. "Well, uh…" she whispered, "I'm not good at this, but it's alright. Why are you always looking after me ? It's disturbing," she complained. Then he looked at her, and said "You should have understood… I was right. I thought you were thoughtless, and I see you are. I am the only one who protects you from yourself, because your father ordered me to do so. You don't stop having problems since you are on this ship !I'm going to get you back to Korea as soon as I can." Mina was surprised. It was the first time he did reproach something to her. "Okay…" she said. "I admit I've not been right. You're satisfied now ?"He stared at her a moment. "It's a lot better."

Then Hwang squatted and took her arm. Mina let reluctantly him do. He removed the piece of tissue, now stained with blood, the shook the head. "Mmh, it's rather deep. You shouldn't have put something dirty on your wound. It has become infected. That may hurt, isn't it ?" Mina nodded.Then Hwang stood up ; he took a basin full ofwater which was near him and put it near to Mina, which was staring at him in embarassement - she feeled ashamed having to trust him, who couldn't even trust her.

"Now," he finally said, "you just have to wash it…" Mina took the piece of tissue, washed it and then, washed her wound, "after that I will put a proper bandage on it and it will heal." After Mina did what he said (still reluctantly – she doesn't like to be commanded !), Hwang approched, looking around himself to find a bandage. Then he had an idea ; Mina looked at him, stunned, as he removed his own headband and used it as a bandage on Mina's arm : "You really are someone very strange … Ow ! It's too tight ! " she said when he tied it around her injured arm. He sighed, then did it again. Looking after Mina needed much patience.

"Now, it's better." Mina smiled wryly."You know, Hwang…" she started. "I'm sure if you weren't here to bring me back home, I guess I would… well it doesn't matter." She stood up and so did Hwang. Mina noticed Hwang was never smiling, never laughing, never… "He's so stern…" she thought.Suddenly she realised she was standing up, face to face with him, since several seconds. He, was just waiting for her to do something, telling him something ! "Uh… Hwang," she stammered, her heart beating. She removed her own headband. "I wantto give you this, as you gave me yours." She handed him her red headband. He hesitated first, not knowing if he had to take it or not. Finally, he took it. 

Mina smiled again to him. She had such a beautiful smile, when she wanted to…

Suddenly, Hwang took Mina's hands in his. "Mina," he said, "Please, go back to your father's home. Searching for Soul Edge is very dangerous, nobody knows how many troubles you'll have, or how many ill-intentioned people you'll meet. You know, you're father worries so much about you…" Mina was surprised, hearing that from Hwang. 

She just answered : "I don't know.. if my father worries as much as you, Hwang. I've never told that to you, but you know, I've never met a so thoughtful, a so kind man like you. It's so good to see that someone cares for me…" Hwang had removed his hands. He turned around. "I know. A long time ago, I've been feeling that too. I mean, when my parents were alive. I'll never forget them. They learned me that justice must prevail, and that everyone must protect others." 

"Oh… I'm so sorry Hwang." Mina looked at him as he was staring at the stars. "But you know… I care for you Hwang." He didn't move.She really feeled sorry for him. "I'm feeling something for him… I suppose." She thought. "In fact I think I'm as strange as him to like a man like Hwang."She had to do something. She ran towards him, and finally faced him. He looked at her ; she grinned at him, knowing it was her best weapon. He stayed silent and serious. "Hwang" she said him, but wasn't able to say something else. There wasn't anything else to say. 

Hwang was the first to react ; Mina was thinking about it when she felt his lips on hers… For the first time. How long had she been waiting for it ? She didn't asked herself more questions, and kissed him back, her hands aound his neck, his hands around her waist…

Suddenly they both stopped this passionnate kiss, thinking about why they were here that night, what they were supposed to do.

Hwang was not here for that, no. He had to protect her, not to kiss her ! He didn't dare thinking about what his master would think about that.

As for Mina, she thought that a man which doesn't agree with her, who injured her, and had to bring her back home didn't have to be with her. Men betrayed her ; that's why she was denied at the Coastal Defense Force.

Each of them went back to their rooms.

And after Soul Edge is found, after Korea is saved, after a heart a soul girl finds independence, after… maybe.

THE END


	2. Destiny chap 1

##### Destiny

Sequel of "_A girl searching for freedom_" by **AndrAIa**

Note from the author : Please read "_A girl searching for freedom_" before this ! It had been so much fun to write the first story, that when many of you asked for a sequel, I couldn't help writing it... At least to thank you all for your wonderful feedback. I just hope you'll enjoy their new adventures, and that you won't find many spelling errors because English isn't my native language (I made my best !). If so write me : [sabelle@myrealbox.com][1] . I just hope that my two stories will make you feel like writing a Hwang and Seung Mina story too ! **AndrAIa**

*****

And Maxi's ship was endlessly sailing on the sea... All the people, who have had dinner, were exhausted. That's why there wasn't a noise in the ship excepted from the commander of the ship, Maxi, and his men, who were driving the boat. Until now, it had been a calm night. Soon the day after, in the morning they would reach the Vladivostok harbour. Maybe would they find something interesting there, who knows.

On her small room, Mina was sitting on her bed, next to her Zamba-toh. She couldn't sleep, not after what had just happened. The more she thought about it, the faster her heart was beating. But it wasn't because of joy or emotion ; she felt ashamed. What did he think of her after that ? And she didn't really know if she loved him. "I admit he's really handsome. But I barely know him, he's always been treating me like a child and all... What's happening to me ?" She didn't see herself, because the room was totally dark, but suddenly, a flash enlightened all the room. "Thunder... I just hope we won't be struck by lightning..."

Hwang slowly walked down the stairs to the room he shared with Mitsurugi. He didn't know himself what to think about this kiss, but he wasn't indifferent to it. How could he love his master's daughter ? But Seung Han Myong had probaly already noticed his pupil was slightly attired by his daughter... "Hwang, when the moment will come, I want you to know that I'd be honoured to have a son like you," he had said a few months ago. He had not understood when he had said that to him.. now he did. At least she didn't hate him, in spite of what she wanted to make him believe. But did she love him...? Hwang, who had been since he was a kid educated by army, war and orders, didn't know much about women, and didn't feel interested by one in particular either. Seung Mina was his master's daughter, and for him, that's why he cared for her.

With that thoughts in mind, he entered his room, followed by the suspicious look of Mitsurugi who never spoke to him. Mitsurugi had a certain contempt towards the Korean warrior. But who cared anyway ? "In Japan, at least, we can keep our women at home," he was thinking.

*****

**BOOM**

All the ship was shaken... then a violent jolt... with an horrible noise.

Everyone woke up in the ship, startled, hearing some screams from people who were unlucky enough to be where that noise came from. Soon, many people began running through the corridors, to know what had happened...

Actually, the left part of ship had violently struck an huge rock, which was hidden by smog. Unfortunately, the left part of Maxi's ship was completely destroyed... in this part of ship were the smallest rooms...

Hwang and Mitsurugi were immediately taken out of sleep by all that panic. Mitsurugi came out to ask Maxi about it... Hwang preferred to ckeck out if anyone had been hurt, and where were those screams coming from. He ran through another corridor... but it wasn't a corridor anymore. "Whoo !" he said astonished as he had to stop. The end was totally destroyed. A front of him, the dark, outside, an HUGE rock... and below him, almost 20 metres of gap. The wind was icy, and he was frozen. Coming close to the edge, a part of wood falled to the sea below. It was really impressing that only a rock could have made that... "I didn't expect all this damage..." Suddenly he heard someone coming. "Let us pass, please ! There's someone hurt !" He turned around and saw two people, both holding in their arms an unlucky person who had his room in the left part. "What has happened to him ?" Hwang asked. "He'd been hurt by the wood thrown towards him during the shock !" they answered. "It's horrible..." he murmured, turning his head away in disgust.

Suddenly, as if by telepathy, he thought to his master's daughter. "And Mina ? Her room, wasn't it in the left part ? If something has happened to her..." He didn't even want to think about it. He searched all the left part of the boat for Mina's room, only seeing totally destroyed rooms. He opened several doors but their occupants had probably fallen into the gult and then...

"Help ! Help !" he heard from a room. He immediately opened the right door with his foot, but did not see who was calling for help. The back of the room had been torn by the shock and it was even dangerous for him to go any further. He was about to go back when he walked on something. He took it. It was a green earring, and when he looked at it more carefully, he could notice it was Mina's. "Help.. help..." some woman was saying. All the back of the room was destroyed, it was dark and it was hard for Hwang to locate her. "Mina !" he screamed. "Where are you ! Mina !" 

"Is it... you, Hwang ?" she said. "I'm... here..." He finally saw a hand hanging on the part of the floor left, which was about to fall. He ran there, almost crazy not having seen her earlier. "Mina ?" he approched her. But it was dangerous to approach the edge... "I will find a way to get you out of here, Mina. Don't panic." 

He approached her, thinking : "I prefer dying with her than go back to Master saying her dear daughter died..." Definitely. He went closer to her, and took her hand, feeling her putting her other hand on his. He quickly pulled her to the stable part of floor... At this time, they both saw the entire floor was slowly falling in the gult below them. Seung Mina grabbed Hwang's top in fear as if he could hold them back. "We must get out of here now!" he screamed. With Mina still clutched to him, he quickly reached the door and ended up in the corridor. From there, they saw the floor falling into the sea, several metres below and Mina hid her head in Hwang's top, realising what could have happened to her.

Hwang sighed in relief. Feeling Mina shiver, he asked her, worried : "Are you okay Mina ? No harm ?" Mina looked at him with a smile, "No, I'm fine." They stood up. "You know, Hwang, I think you were right. It would be difficult for me to find my way alone. If you weren't here, I would be... dead now. So, thanks very much. But... I don't want you to look after me everytime. I'll prove you that I'm a worthy fighter, you'll see !"

After Mina was explained what had happened, Maxi decided everyone had to sleep on the deck, in order to prevent the boat from capsizing ; it would happen, soon or late anyway, and they just had to wait for another boat to come, because the way was frequently used by all sorts of boats.

Mina and Hwang found a place in a corner where there's wasn't much wind, but it wasn't warm either. Fortunately, Maxi handed them blankets taken from the rooms, enough to make this place comfortable. Mina was embarrassed having to sleep in the same place as Hwang and share her blanket with him, but after all he was her savior, wasn't he ? And it was better than sharing it with Astaroth... She came under the blanket with Hwang. He was sitting, watching the others. She was exhausted because of all what happened, so she closed her eyes and soon fell asleep.

*****

End of Chapter One

   [1]: mailto:sabelle@myrealbox.com



	3. Destiny chap 2 - The way to destiny

**_Destiny - Chapter Two - The way to destiny_**

Mina was awakened by the noise of a large boat coming for help. She opened her eyes and felt something warm ; it was Hwang's hand, he had unconsciously put on her shoulder. She realised the that she was using Hwang's chest as a pillow ! "Oops," she thought, removing his hand and sitting up next to him. She approached his ear and said : "Good morning !" Hwang opened his eyes immediately. "What's happening ?" he asked sleepily. Mina giggled. "A boat is arrived. They can drive us to Vladivostok," Mina answered. Hwang remembered. "Oh yes," he said searching for something. "Where's my headband?" Mina smiled. "Don't you remember ? " she showed her arm, on which Hwang headband was tied up.

Xianghua was near them with Kilik, waiting for the bridge between the two boats to be installed. She looked at them with a smile. Then she said to Kilik, "Aren't they cute ?" Kilik nodded and they both laughed. Mina noticed it. "I hope you're not making fun of me or you'll regret it !"

Maxi arrived. "We're sorry for all the problems we had last night... But before we abandon this one, I would like to say something important. Several people died last night. You might think everyone was safe, well it isn't the case. One was hurt by the shock, and five others were drowned because they falled from their room which was completely destroyed."

The atmosphere went totally down. "All of them were located in the left part. No one has survived." Mina was surprised by what he said. "Hey, what about me ?" she said, standing up while Hwang was tiding un their corner. "Mina ?! So you are the only left from this part of my ship, you are really lucky." Mina looked at Hwang. "Lucky to have you around..." she thought.

*****

At midday, they were in the other boat. This boat actually had no voyagers in, because it was a test driving, and they could discover a luxuous ship, with all the comfort.

"Wow, we're gonna have a great time here !" Xianghua said as she visited the luxuous rooms, with beautiful beds and furniture.

"You're lucky that the commander of this ship is a friend of mine, or he wouldn't have accepted !" Maxi said, trying to forget his ship or rather its loss. "We'll be in Vladivostok this evening. Until then, you can take the rooms, but please try to let them clean! There isn't enough for us all, so you'll have to be 2 or 3 in each room."

"Yeah !" Xianghua laughed. "You're sharing your room with me, huh, Kilik ?" she said out loud, grabbing his arm. Kilik became as red as a tomato, seeing that others had heard too. "No, no, ... it's not what you think !" he said to those who were looking at them, including Seung Mina.

Hwang saw that the others were taking the rooms. "Here we go, Mina, or we won't have any free room left." Mina blushed. "Uh... we ?" Hwang stared at her and understood. "Oh, maybe you want to share your room with someone else, well you do what you want." Indeed she did what she wanted ! Did he think she obeyed to his orders or what ? She searched for someone to share her room with. The only ones who were still alone were Voldo and Astaroth, who didn't stand each other. "Huh..." she thought, "I'm gonna go back to Hwang..."

Hwang was unpacking his few belongings. In his bag, he found Mina's headband. "She gave me her headband..." he thought. "So I won't ask her for mine. It's hers now." At that moment Mina entered the room. "I haven't got the choice, I have to share your room... Can I..?" Hwang nodded. "Thanks."

She put her bag and her Zamba-toh in a corner, and sat on the bed, doing nothing. She watched Hwang doing his stuff. He headed towards the washbasin and refreshed his face.

"Hwang," Mina asked.

"Hmm ?"

"I was just wondering, do you know other girls like me ? I mean, who decided their lives wouldn't be just staying at home... "

"Well," he was drying himself with a towel, "I don't remember someone else like this, no."

"Hmm." Mina wondered why she was the only girl to think this way. In Korea, the other girls disliked her because she wasn't devoted to her family. "And what do you think about that ?"

Hwang turned around, and took his sword. "I think men like women, just have to follow their heart. I suppose if you think that way, then it was your destiny." Mina was surprised he thought that way. He had always been following her father's opinions... "But," he added, "if Master tells me to do something, I don't have to choose. I'm totally devoted to him."

"Hwang... is that why you absolutely want to bring me back home ? To follow father's orders ? Not by your own ? I thought that... I mean... I'm sorry, but I've always thought you were naturally stern and thought I was just a child..."

Hwang looked at her. Maybe she was true... he was the reason why Mina didn't like him from the start and used to treat him as an enemy... And himself didn't tell her about it.

Mina stood up and said : "I'm hungry ! I'm going to bring back something to eat. Do you want some ?"

"Why not."

She leaved the room and went through the corridor which drove to the deck. There, she met the commander of the boat. He was about 30, with blonde hair and blue eyes. Seeing her, he gently took her hand and kissed it. "You are... ?" Mina blushed. "I'm Seung Mina." "-Ah, Mina. A beautiful name for such a beauty. As you know, I'm the Commander, but please, call me John." Mina didn't like that kind of men at all ; she forced herself to smile. "I will. I'm sorry, but I've got something to do and I can't-"

"Please stay with me, young beauty..." he put his arm around her waist. Shocked, the poor Mina tried to get out of his grasp but he held her tight. "Let me... go ! You ...!" "-No, you're not gonna get out of here until you give me a kiss..." Finally, there was only one way to calm him down ; she wacked him in the chest with her elbow ; he falled on the floor. "Totally drunk..." she noted. "Sorry, I couldn't help hurting you a bit ! So next time, be careful when you talk a woman that way okay ?" she said smiling, hands on hips.

She looked around her ; almost all the crew members were watching her, including Hwang. "Oh, I didn't know you were watching... Well, when do we eat ?"

*****

All the crew was eating in the same room, on an huge table. Mina was eating in front of Hwang, who decided to come, and next to John. "Great..." she thought. Still drunk, he was constanly trying to charm her, and Hwang was keeping an eye on him, and that during all the meal. She leaved the table before all the others. When she wasn't here anymore, Hwang said to the commander : "What are you trying to do ?" a look of disgust on his face. "- I hope she's free... hehehehe... do you know.. who shares her room ??"

Hwang sighed. "Yes, and it's me. Mina's my Master's daughter and don't you dare touch her or you'll be face with me."

Mina ran to their room as fast as she could, and lied down on the bed. She sighed. "Why am I always the damsel in distress ?" She remembered the words of the fortuneteller. If was something like : "If you go there, then you'll have much trouble." He was right. Mina was a talentuous fighter and practised the art of the Zamba-toh perfectly. But she never had a chance to show it. Since she met Hwang on Maxi's ship, she had always been in trouble. Before, all was perfect. But now... "Maybe it was my destiny. Maybe destiny wants me to be in trouble. And be saved..." Always by Hwang. Each time she had problems, he was there. Lost in her thoughts, she finally fell asleep.

Hwang was alone on the table now. He was still, resting his elbows on the table, his eyes fixed on it.

"Hey, Hwang !" Pulled out of his reflection, Hwang noticed Xianghua was calling him, grinning.

"What's happening ?" he said, thinking Xianghua was a little childish for her age.

"Nothing," she said, coming close to him. "You seem down. What are you thinking about ?"

He looked at her, frowning.

"Okay, okay," she murmured. "I let you alone. I'm not gonna bother you any longer. Please don't bear me a grudge, right ?" She quickly went away. And leaved the room. "I wonder how Mina does to bear him ! I would totally be crazy if I lived with someone like him !"

*****

End of Chapter Two


	4. Destiny chap 3 - The real beginning

Destiny

**_Destiny - Chapter 3 - The real beginning_**

"Mina ?"

"Mina, we are in Vladivostok, wake up !"

Mina was lying on the bed, covered by Hwang's blanket. "Mmmh.." she moaned, her eyes still closed.

Hwang was packing his belongings. "We're about to leave. Please wake up or we'll be the last ones. Come on." He sighed and came close to her. Putting his hand on her shoulder, he gently shook her. "Mina, wake up !!"

"Okay, okay ! I'm awake." Mina slowly sat on the bed and noticed the blanket. "Hey, but it's your blanket... thank you Hwang !" she said, smiling. She carefully folded it up, and quickly packed her stuff while he watched. "I'm ready !" she said, her Zamba-toh in one hand, her bag in the other.

"Fine. Here we go."

The finally came outside, and reached Vladivostok's soil Mina noticed the sunset. "I've been sleeping that long ?" Maxi, still on the boat, said to all people : "Now, our paths are separating. Each one of us must follow his destiny. May the luck be with you, and may one of us find Soul Edge or Soul Calibur."

Mina asked Hwang : "I'm wondering, why did he drive us here ? What does this place have to do with the sword of salvation ?"

Hwang answered seriously. "His ship went around the world, searching for people whose destiny is linked with Soul Edge. Now, we must do our best to find it. Friends, but enemies. All he knows is that all began somewhere in Russia. That why we are here."

"So I'm coming with you in your search. I'll help you."

"Well, searching for Soul Edge is very dangerous and-"

"No no no no ! Don't want to hear about that again. Besides, you don't have the choice. You won't come back now. Don't you think that my destiny could be linked to Soul Edge too ? I won't give up until I find it ! "

"Okaay.." he said in a murmur. "I hope I won't regret it."

Back in her red fighting outfit, Mina looked so much like a fighter, Hwang thought. If she owned the Zamba-toh, she could only be a worthy fighter. Or at least he hoped so.

The sun was fading, and obviously the town will soon be completely dark. They had to find a place to spend the night.

Mina was looking at their surroundings. Several other boats had arrived simultaneously, and they were all quite impressing. "Wow," she said. "How beautiful !", staring at one which had a blue mermaid on its prow.

"-Mina," Hwang sighed, seeing her dreaming. "We have to find a place for the night."

Reluctantly, she went away from the boats and followed him leaving the port. They looked for some good place. Finally they found a park-like area, with lots of trees all around and a lake not far. "Perfect !" Mina said happily.

"Okay," Hwang said as seriously as usual. He put his bag on the ground, sighing. "I personally need some rest." He began pulling their blankets out of his bag. Mina was just looking at him, but she noticed she could do something useful too. "I'm going to bring some dry wood, I'll be back in a minute." Hwang turned around. "Well, okay. Be careful though." Mina rolled her eyes, hands on hips. "Stop treating me like a child !" Then she leaved.

""Be careful though" ! Who does he think I am ? Some thoughtless baby ?" Angrily, Mina hammered her Zamba-toh, called Scarlet Thunder, in the ground. "If I keep this I don't know how I'll manage to carry the wood !"

A few minutes later, she had enough wood. Now she was in the dark, and could only see the trees near her. She walked back to where she had put her Zamba-toh., but she strumbled over some rocks and almost falled, but she was caught by someone before she hit the ground. She stood up, saying "Hwang, why don't you let..."

"Oh sorry, I thought you were someone else." In fact a tramp was standing next to her, with a silly smile. "Heheheheh..." he said, totterring. He was totally drunk. "Good evening... Come on, baby, don't you know... it's dangerous...for a young girl to go out alone at night ?"

"-Yeah...Uh, goodbye !" She tried to go away from him. But as she was turning around, he took her by the wrist and pulled her against him. "Stay quiet, my beauty, and you'll stay as pretty as you are...", he said putting his knife under her throat. But Mina, as a good fighter, took his own wrist and throwed him to the other side, "Hiiyyaaa !!!". The tramp stood up, his knife still on hand. "You idiot.." Mina frowned. "So you really wanna play with me," she said. "Okaay." She didn't have her Zamba-toh but anyway, she made a quick hi-kick with removed his knife from him ; if flied in the air before driving itself in a tree. He tried to attack her, but she was skilful and kicked him again, and again, sending him directly on the ground ; totally K.O.

Satisfied, Mina took back her dry wood, stole the knife and went back as if nothing had happened.

Hwang had arranged two blankets under a tree, and now was sitting on his, resting his back on the tree, his hands behind his head. Seeing he coming, he noticed the knife on her hand. "Mmmh.." he thought. He didn't talk about it and helped her to make a fire.

*****

Mina sat "Indian-style" and was looking at Hwang who was "preparing" the dinner. Then Hwang sat near her to eat what he had stolen from their boat. "I didn't know you were a thief, Hwang. But anyway, it's delicious."

"-Well... I didn't really had the choice, did I."

After a long silence, Hwang asked : "By the way Mina... The knife I but the fish with... Where did it come from?", testing if she would lie or not. Mina shook her head. "It's a secret." Hwang didn't ask more. "It's late," he said. "We'd better sleep now. Tomorrow will be a long day." Mina nodded.

Mina couldn't sleep. Next to her, Hwang was really sleeping. She studied his face for a moment. "I wonder what is hiding behind this stern look and appearence." He was laying in her direction, she even felt his breath on her face. Then she remembered that involuntary kiss, that night on Maxi's ship. And how much she enjoyed it. And how soft it was. And now, seeing him sleeping so peacefully, she thought for sure the Hwang she knew wasn't the real Hwang.

*****

Standing, barefoot and without his top, Hwang streched. "I wonder where Mina's gone." He shrugged. "Anyway." He leaved this place and went to the lake. He was about to sit on the edge when his right foot walked on something soft. "What's that ?" he wondered. He took it... Mina's clothes. "What are they doing there ?" He thought. But there was already someone in the lake. Mina was there, naked, but fortunately he saw her from the back and her body a half in the water. She rubbed her bare arm with her other hand, humming.

Hwang walked on some rocks, and Mina heard the noise. She turned around and screamed, hiding herself in the water, and blushed from the head to the feet. "Wh-what are you doing here, Hwang ?!!"

"-Uh, well, uhh... I didn't know you were there Mina... I mean, really..."

"-Okay now go away !!"

He didn't think twice and went away. Mina finally giggled. "I've never seen him as embarassed as today..."

Then, she reappeared to Hwang, holding her clothes, a towel hiding most of her body, and her hair totally drenched. He stared at her, visibly shocked. "How dare you showing yourself to a man that way ?" he couldn't help saying.

"-I'm sorry," she answered smiling. "I didn't think would be so... shocked." She shrugged.

Hwang went in direction of the lake. "I can't believe she's Master's daughter..." he thought. She was probably the only girl he knew who had such audacity.

*****

When he went back, Mina had her clothes on, and she proposed him to spar.

"I admit you have some fighting skills, but I don't want to hurt you again, Mina," he answered, sitting against the tree and polishing his sword. Mina took her Zamba-toh and placed herself in front of him. "I'm not afraid of that." And she was sincere.

"-Okay, okay, Mina, but you might regret it !"

"-What are you implying ? Let's fight now !"

"-I'm ready !"

A few seconds later, the sound of blades knocking against each other could be heard by the inhabitants of the village...

"I'm not... gonna... let you win !" Mina said while fighting.

"-And I won't make it easier for you," he avoided a kick, "because you are woman !", Hwang screamed, personnally decided to test Mina's real capacities.

The fight was at least an half hour long, and each of then had some cuts on them. Finally Hwang found himself blocked against a tree by Mina's Scarlet Thunder.

"Ahaha ! You're not boasting anymore," she said with a satisfied look.

But Hwang quickly crouched, and, hammering Mina's weapon in the tree, took the advantage by placing himself behind her, his sword near her throat. "What were you saying Mina ?"

*****

End of Chapter 3


	5. Destiny chap 4 - Regrets

Destiny

**_Destiny - Chapter 4 - Regrets_**

_Andraia's Note : Hellooo ! Well I'd like to say something important. I know my "writing style" is not that good but I have a good reason : I'm French. And it's not that easy writing in a foreign language. But I still enjoy it. And, I prefer writing in English, because if I wrote in French, only a few fans could read it. So, I'll stop talking and hope you'll enjoy this chapter anyway. (and I don't care if you find my story too long. heh.)_

**_***_**

"Where did you learn the art of the blade, Hwang ?" Mina asked while eating, sitting on the grass. The sun was shining, it was a beautiful day and she was quite in a good mood.

"-Mostly by your father. I learnt the rest while in the army." Hwang said, his eyes fixed on what he was eating.

"-Oh, really. Then I guess you worked hard, because I found you really mastered the sword good."

"-Mmh.You may have worked hard too, I mean, to master your weapon that perfectly."

Mina looked at him amazed. Incredible, Hwang was saying her a compliment ! "Thanks," she murmured. "But I've been given this weapon when I was born, and I always knew how to fight with it."

She looked at him and noticed the cuts on his arms, chest and legs. "Why didn't you clean that cuts ?" she asked.

Hwang looked at her. "I haven't got the patience to do it."

"-Well if you don't bother I can do it, it will take only a minute."

"-No, I-"

"-Don't say no, you did it to me on the boat, now it's my turn."

Hwang shrugged. "If you want it that way."

Mina took her headband, and went to the lake to make it wet. She went back to Hwang and began to brush her wet headband against the warrior's matt skin. She saw him grinding his teeth from time to time.

He was quite embarrassed when she was cleaning his chest's cuts, but at the same time it was pleasing, although he didn't really know why.

"There you are." She said, straight in front of him, with a big smile. He lifted his head. "Hey, there's one left up there." She took his chin on a hand and cleaned a cut on his cheek. "-It's okaay, Mina..." he said, thinking she was doing too much. "I'm not a kid."

"-Sure," she murmured, but he heard.

"-Why did you say that, uh ?"

"-For nothing."

"-Say it ! Are you afraid of me or what ?" He knew what were the good words to say to make her react.

"-What are you thinking about ? I just said it was sure you weren't a kid. So what ?"

"-So, I think you're hiding something to me. I don't think you said that for nothing."

"-And WHY NOT ? What's the problem with you Hwang ?"

"-Hey !" he didn't want her to talk to him like that. "Don't forget *I* was the one who saved you, *I* am the one who agreed to let you stay here, and whatever you say, *I* am the one who's giving orders. Okay ?"

For once, he had lost his calm. He tried his best not to show his emotions to Mina but sometimes, his warrior spirit had to surface.

***

"I am the one who saved you... I am the one who agreed to let you stay here... I am the one who's giving orders..."

Hwang's words, his own words, were still resounding in Mina's head as she was sitting at the edge on the lake, resting her chin on her knee. It had been at least four hours since she didn't see Hwang. After the argument she had with him, each of them had leaved.

Drawing circles in the in the soil, Mina wondered why they had argued about such a little thing. But she couldn't stand he thought he was the one who was giving orders. Soon after their quarrel she was so upset that she almost hurt herself with the Zamba-toh. No, she couldn't stand it. She was a rebel, independant, and the latest thing she wanted to hear was that he was the one giving orders.

But why did she feel so ill at ease ? Why couldn't she accept his superiority, although he saved her two times on the boat ? Why did he leave so suddenly ? And why so many questions in her head ?

"Ooh, he's so ill-natured" Mina thought, removing her shoes and plunging her feet in the cool water. "He's always been like that. It's not my fault..."

***_6 years before._***

_"Father, who's this boy I've seen in your dojo ?"_

_"-He's Hwang Sung Kyung, he's my new student."_

_"-Oh, really ? He will be a real warrior ?"_

_"-Probably."_

_"-Father, I wanna be a warrior too !"_

_Seung Han Myong looked at his daughter as if she had said something absolutely unforgivable. Soon, a woman came, gesturing her to go back to her room. "I wanna be a warrior...too..." the young girl thought. From this moment on, it will be her sole purpose._

_Back in her room, the young Seung Mina started to cry, laying on her bed. "Now Mother's gone... in the other world... nobody cares for me anymore..." she said desperated. "Father likes his new student more than me..."_

_******_

Mina remembered these moments of sadness, and all that time, she didn't have anyone to rely on. Her father payed much attention to Hwang that he ever did for her. And now he was trying to find someone to marry her, in order to definitely get rid of his cumbersome daughter ? It was just so unkind... and it was the main reason why she leaved.

The sun was now fading. From the tree where their belongings were, she saw some smoke, and it smelled like some meat was grilling. "Hwang must have prepared the dinner..." she thought. "I'm hungry... how will he react if I eat what he prepared after what he said ?" she wondered. But there was only one way to find out. She stood up, put her shoes on and leaved the lake.

On her way back, she wondered if she would forgive him or not.

When she arrived near the fire, she forgot all the reproaches she was thinking about, seeing him so calm, silently eating his meat. When he saw her he didn't react and made as if he didn't notice her presence. Mina sat next to him. "He seems to be upset, maybe I was the one who made a mistake..." she slowly lost her self-confidence and became to feel herself guilty.

But she noticed the look on Hwang's face, a look she had never seen on him before. It wasn't a look of anger, he rather looked as if he had made a mistake. He suddenly lifted his head, startling her.

"-Mina."

"-What's happening to you Hwang ? You seem so... "

"-I'm sorry, " he said with his usual deep voice and solemn tone.

Seung Mina, totally astonished, looked at him. Never, never she had seen him this way. "You... You don't have to apologize," she answered. "Indeed I didn't have to talk to you this way. You were right." She smiled at him, forgetting anything he had said that could have hurt her. "And besides you're a warrior aren't you ?" Indeed he had always been... rough, and he would probably never change.

Staring at him, she understood. Hwang may have thought about all this during the afternoon, and when he realised he wasn't right, he had wanted to tell her in spite of his pride. Seung Mina was impressed by his honesty. She would never think he was weak. "Honesty's not a weakness," Mina said him.

"Right !" Hwang said as if nothing happened, standing up and streching. "I'm going to sleep. Don't forget to put the fire out when you're done," he said, finally relieved of his burden : telling Mina he was sorry.

Mina nodded in silence.

Alone, she could think about all that happened. Finishing her meat, she was thinking : "It was really hard for him to admit he was wrong. I didn't myself, but I should have realised it. I suppose he just wanted to be honest with me."

***

Hwang, covered by his blanket, sighed. He knew he seemed cold and stern to her and he didn't really care. But he didn't want her to think he was weak. He's a man, he's made for war, made for duty, and he certainly wasn't weak. The main reason why he said that to Mina is that the last time he made a mistake and tried to hide it to protect his pride, he lost most of his men, and was dismissed from his place of Chief Commander of the Korean Coastal Defense Force. A thing he would never forget... Then, exhausted, he fell asleep.

Soon after he fell asleep he was involuntarly woke up by Mina who went to sleep too. "My God, it's really cold," she murmured.

"You're always complaining Mina," she heard him say.

"-That's not right," she answered a smile in the voice. Then a short silence. "Hwang, thank you."

"-Thank you for what ?"

"-For being honest."

No answer. (it wasn't a question anyway.) He obviously didn't want to talk about it anymore.

Mina came closer to him in order to find some warm place. "I'm really freezing." She gently placed her head on his bare shoulder.

***

End of Chapter 4 


	6. Destiny chap 5 - The story goes on...

Destiny

**_Destiny - Chapter 5 - The story goes on..._**

Since that day, both of them made his/her best to help the other. It was the only way for them to live 24 hours a day together without arguing again, and their opposite characters and interests increased their chances to argue. And it's not by being enemies that they could find Soul Edge.

It had been a month since they arrived there, and they still didn't have any clue where Soul Edge was hidden. They began to feel like they were losing their time. Until one day...

"Hey, but it's Hwang, the guy we met on the boat ! Hey ! Hwang, wake up !" a young man was saying, seeing Hwang sleeping. Then he noticed the girl clutched to his arm. "Look Xianghua ! It's Seung Mina !" he murmured.

Finally Hwang opened his eyes and saw two cheerful faces looking at him : Kilik and his joung partner Xianghua.

"Kilik... and Xianghua... is it you ?" he said still lying on the blanket he shared with Mina. "It's dawn, why did you wake me up?" he said sleepily and quite annoyed.

Kilik smiled to him. "Well it's nice to meet you again ! We've got some good news, and it's great you're here so we're gonna go there together !" he said waking Mina up. She looked at the two "guests" and said : "Hi Xianghua, hi Kilik ... I heard you've got good news... So why make us wait then ...", not completely awake.

Hwang nodded : "Yes, tell us what you discovered. Anything about Soul Edge ?" She said while they both sat up.

The agile Xianghua then jumped with grace to a distance, as if for a show and said : "Someone in this town told us about a magic sword hidden in a cave, in the deepest forest of the country..."

"-and we're almost sure that it's Soul Edge !" Kilik continued, coming near Xianghua and toying with his Kali-Yuga (his stick). "We just have to find that forest. He told us she was five hundred miles away in the Western country, and very dangerous..."

"-because full of evil spirits protecting it from thiefs and people who don't deserve it. We were even said that many came in this forest and never returned ! Exciting, isn't it ?" Xianghua finished.

"Mhhh..." moaned Hwang puzzled. "What do you think of it Mina ??"

"-What ?" she said surprised he asked for her advice for once. "Well, since we don't have any clue, why not follow this one...?" she shrugged.

"-Okay right," Hwang concluded. "So we're following you. At least if we have any problem, it will be your fault Mina." he said that very seriously but Mina knew him, it was a joke.

"-I should have known if you asked for advice there must be a reason," she said rolling her eyes, while Kilik and Xianghua were laughing.

So Hwang and Mina stood up and quickly packed their few belongings. Hwang put his top on, Seung Mina absolutely wanted to brush her hair, but 15 minutes later they were ready. "We're going to have a great time together," Kilik said happily.

The four fighters then leaved that little forest, hoping to be in the way to Soul Edge and more exactly, leaved to the West. They went through the town, and there wasn't anyone in the streets because it was only dawn. Xianghua was holding Mina's arm and both were talking, well, about girls' stuff, while Kilik and Hwang talked about their fighting techniques and all their went through.

Their journey was long and because they only had their feet as a vehicle, it took them 3 months to reach their destination, a little village with the deepest, darkest and strangest forest all around. Many people told about that forest as hell, and about the inhabitants of the village as killers, demons and ghosts. But our four fighters were too determined to believe in these 'tales'.

During these 3 months, the four of them learned much about each other, and became real friends, except for two : Hwang and Xianghua. The Korean warrior couldn't bear seeing that childish girl playing all around him, and the young Chinese girl was both afraid of him and really upset he looked at her with so much contempt, whereas he was so obsessed to protect the nice Seung Mina. Both Kilik and Mina had talked about it together, but there wasn't much they could do. So, they just had to wait and see... Xianghua and Kilik already were loving each other, it was obvious by the way they held each other sometimes.

One day, as they had stopped, Mina was walking among the trees, alone, when she saw Kilik and Xianghua together. She hid herself behind a tree and looked.

Xianghua was in Kilik's arms, smiling. "Kilik," she said, "Do you love me... as much as I love you...?" Kilik smiled and answered : "You're my sweet little Xianghua, and I've been protecting for so many years... but now I know there's something else between us." They looked at each other with such love in their eyes... Mina stopped staring and rested her back on the tree she was hiding behind and closed her eyes. "They seem so happy together..." she thought. And then she leaved the two without looking anymore, she knew they were kissing.

They finally had to continue their journey, and during all the day Mina stayed silent and seemed sad. She never knew real love, and she was almost jealous of Xianghua. Why did she hide her this ? Weren't they good friends after all ? Kilik and Xianghua were leading the way, followed by Hwang and Seung Mina. Of course Hwang had noticed Mina was sad, and was trying to find out why. But he didn't.

Mina looked at him with sadness and noticed he was staring at her.

"Anything wrong Mina ?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing really important," she answered. She thought that it wasn't that important, and it wasn't a good reason to be so sad. But now she felt as if she was all alone. She saw in Hwang's eyes he was aware that she was hiding something to him.

Then many days passed, and she finally told Xianghua about her problems.

"- I knew you'd be sad. That's why I tried to hide my love with Kilik."

Mina shrugged. "You're my best friend Xianghua, and I feel like you've been stolen to me, you know."

"-But, and Hwang ? I'm sure all he's waiting for is you," Xianghua maintained. "He cares for you so much... it's obvious !" she said smiling. She liked to play the match maker. "What do you think of him, uh ?" she asked Mina.

"-I'm not sure that... oh anyway. Hwang is... strong, always serious, and very honest."

"-No ! I mean, physically."

Mina blushed. "Mmh... well," she said embarrassed. "He's quite handsome..."

Xianghua clapped her hands laughing. "He he he he ! You love him, you love him !"

"-Not that loud," Mina murmured looking around.

"-Oh Mina, he'll not resist to you for long, you're too pretty !"

"-Thanks Xianghua. You're really a friend." Xianghua winked.

***

End of Chapter 5


	7. Destiny chap 6 - Strange feelings

Chapter 6

**Destiny, Chapter 6 : Strange feelings**

Author's note : Okay, okay, it's been a while I didn't write anything, but ! This chapter is a bit longer. I'm not that lazy, I like writing, but I don't *think* about it all the time. I know I don't have the better writing style, but I suppose you know where it comes from. I'll try to not make people wait that long until I upload the next one. Until then, enjoy ! - - Andraia

***

"YEEAAAHHH ! WE'RE GONNA FIND SOUL EDGE !" Xianghua screamed as they saw the village from a distance.

"Phew, we've come a long way," Kilik commented. They were standing on a small hill from which they saw the village but also the forest all around.

"Well," Hwang said, "This forest really seems dark. That explains why all these people were afraid."

"Soul Edge is supposed to be in this forest, hidden in a cave. But it's only a legend," Kilik answered.

"I'm sure it's not a legend, Kil'," Xianghua maintained.

"-I think we should meet the people in this village first," Hwang said while he checked his sword was on his belt.

"-But," Mina said, "It means coming across the forest ?"

"-So what, we've been though so many things... I'm not afraid of these so-called ghosts or demons," Hwang said with pride.

Seung Mina, her Zamba-toh in hand, was ready to fight these "demons". "I'm not gonna be afraid," she thought in the cool wind, which was making her locks move in a graceful movement, and her clothes as well. Hwang was staring at her and almost involuntarly confessed to Kilik who was near him : "How beautiful... She's the daughter of Seung Han Myong after all."

"You're falling in love, boy ! Beware," Kilik answered laughing, gently patting his back. Hwang felt a little embarassed, but tried not to show it too much, something he was really good to.

They came down the hill, which was about 1 kilometer far from the forest. Mina came close to Hwang who looked at her, and she smiled at him. The warrior took Mina's right hand in his left one, "Come, Mina," he whispered.

"Oh... Hwang," Mina whispered blushing, touched by this affectionnate gesture. And she felt her heart beat faster. An indisputable sign that proved that she truly loved him. Because now, she had someone to rely on, really.

***

Now they were at the edge of the forest. Xianghua approached. "There *is* something wrong with this forest !" Indeed, excepted the first trees, and despite the sun was shining, the forest was completely, fully dark, as if the night was inside.

Xianghua came closer and closer. "There must be a secret..." she wanted to cross that dark barrier that hid the rest of the forest... but Kilik took her arm. "No, Xiang ! It's too dangerous, we must go there all together."

"-Oh," Xianghua realised he was right. "Hey..." she said seeing Hwang and Mina holding hands, and winked to Mina who smiled. 

-"We must go in now. Ready ?" Kilik asked. Then they approched the forest but when they entered that kind of black curtain, all were litterally snatched in.

***

Hwang awoke in the forest. "Ow, my head hurts..." he said to himself. "Are you alright Mina ?" he asked.

No answer. He stood up. "Mina ! Are you alright ?"

Still no answer.

He looked around him. Trees, trees and more trees. "Xianghua ! Kilik ! Mina ! Where are you !!" He was alone, and the forest was so dark... there was only a tiny blue light, he could see from a distance. He tried to run to this light but suddenly, a flash dazzled him with a strange noise, as if someone was tearing a sheet of paper. When he opened his eyes back, he saw a woman dressed in black, but whose feet didn't touch the soil.

"Who are you !" he said angrily. "And where's Mina !"

The woman laughed. "I am... the Judge. You must repent of your crimes and of all the evil you've done. Now" 

"Me... Evil !" he screamed. "I don't want to waste my time with you. Now go away or else you'll regret it !", threatening her with his sword. 

"Exactly what I expected." Then she disappeared. Hwang thought his mind was playing tricks on him, until exactly where the woman once was standing, he saw a man he knew so well... 

"... Han .. Myong ! But... that's not possible !!" He approached him. But Han Myong gestured him to stay where he was. 

"-You betrayed me, Hwang !" 

Hwang did not understand why his master was telling him that. And what he was doing here. 

"-No," Hwang said trying to convince himself. "You're not Han Myong. You're only a vision. And all this world is a vision. I must find the exit of that confounded forest !" 

But Han Myong continued talking. "How could you do that to me, Hwang ? After all I did for you since you were a kid..." 

"-No... no that's not true !" Hwang didn't want to hear those words. But it seemed so real... 

"You were supposed to bring my daughter back and you went away with her. You disobeyed me ! Do you forget what I've been learning you for so many years..." 

"NO ! Shut up, shut up !" Hwang fell to his knees. 

The Judge had touched his weak point. "I admit I've not exactly done what you said, Master... But didn't you tell me only my heart would guide me to the right way..." He lifted his head and saw Han Myong had disappeared, but it was replaced by a vision of Mina. 

"Hwang, Hwang," she was saying, smiling and holding out her hand to him. 

"Go away. I know you're only a vision." 

Mina's vision stopped smiling. Her face became sad. "I'm a burden for you, am I not . You're just selfish and pretencious. I hate you, Hwang, I hate you !" 

Hwang stood up and listened. 

"What do you want me to do exactly, you Judge." 

"- I'm not the Judge. I represent what Mina reproaches you." 

"- I don't believe you," Hwang said with contempt. "You're just an evil witch playing with my mind." 

"- Oh really," she opened her hand and the Zamba-toh appeared in it. "Then, fight me." 

Seeing he didn't immediately react, she charged at him screaming. Surprised, he avoided it but a little late and was hurt on his right arm. Looking at the wound, and seeing it bleeding, he concluded it wasn't a simple vision, but maybe a demon, who knows ? Holding his arm, he said, "Okay, okay, I believe you," because he couldn't win a fight with the arm he held his sword with wounded. 

The "Mina" suddenly disappeared. Then the "Judge" came back. Hwang was beginning to be fed up of all this. 

"Damn, when will all this end," he thought. He saw the woman gesturing towards him. Then... 

***** 

Hwang opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was the sky. Then he grabbed his arm in pain. The wound was still bleeding, deeper than he thought. He realised he was sitting against the wall of a small house. Around him, a few other houses and shops. "Where have I ended up ?"

"Hwang ! You're awake ?" Mina ran towards him. The real Mina. "I was just searching for some water, sorry."

"- Where are we ?" he said, feeling he had missed something.

"- Well that a quite long story," she said smiling. "The four of us ended up in the village, but we don't know how. All I remember is that strange dream... that seemed so real... But tell me, how did you hurt you so badly ?" she asked curiously.

"- Well I don't think all that was a dream. I fought against someone who wounded me," he said without saying who was this fighter, knowing if he did he would have to give long explanations.

Mina kneeled near him. "And where are the others ?" he asked.

"- Well as you can see, there seems to be anyone in here," gesturing towards the desert streets. "Kilik and Xianghua are checking if there *is* someone left. I stayed here with you who were unconscious." Saying that she was cleaning Hwang's wound.

"-Does that hurt much ?" she asked when she was done.

"-I've known worse." Now they just had to wait for Xianghua and Kilik to come back. They looked at each other and realised how close they were. 

Slowly, their faces came closer to each other, slowly, until their lips touched...

Seung Mina and Hwang finally kissed, a rather short, but passionate kiss proving the love they had hidden to each other for so much time...

They slowly broke the kiss. Mina was about to retrieve her previous position, but suddenly Hwang took her wrist.

"Mina... I..."

He was interrupted by a scream coming from one of the houses.

*****

"Xianghua, why did you scream like that ?!" Kilik asked her.

"Look at that !" she answered, showing him the floor. He looked at it and saw three skeletons, and much blood.

"Again...I wonder... what has happened here..." he whispered.

"We found skeletons in almost all the houses... It's horrible !" Xianghua added.

"- What's happening in here ??" Hwang said, arriving with Mina.

Both Xianghua and Kilik turned around.

"Something strange had happened here. There are skeletons everywhere !!!" Kilik said.

-----End of Chapter 6------

Until next time... ^_^ - oro !


	8. Destiny chap 7 - Final Battle. Fight !

Chapter 7 - Final Battle. Fight !

Author's Notes : Welcome back to the stage of history. ;) I'm still there, writing again and again late at night when I should be in bed. 

I'm really glad to see this story has some 'fans' of its own. I liked your great reviews so much. Didn't see any flames (for the moment ^_^;). For those who care, no it still isn't finished. I've got some other things to say before all this ends. Writing a story like "a girl searching for freedom" and "destiny" is quite an adventure indeed, but it's fun. And personally, I prefer reading long stories than be left unsatisfied. However, _ I have to admit this chapter was one of the hardest to write._

*****

Then they came out of the house. As they arrived at the main place in the village, they saw an huge statue representing a sword. Kilik was the first to notice it. "Hey look !" He paused and his eyes widened. "Could it be..."

"-The sword of salvation !" Mina continued, although she could barely believe it.

"-Soul Edge ?" Hwang didn't believe his eyes. Finally, they would have found *the* sword of salvation ? It wasn't ...only a legend ?

Kilik came closer to the statue and slowly approached his hand of the rock, while the four others watched in awe. 

And when finally he touched the statue... he felt a incredible coldness. It felt like ice. It was so cold that Kilik shivered. When he removed his hand, a bright red light appeared through small cracks in the rock. Kilik stepped backwards. The light was like consuming the rock, rays of light dazzling the four fighters with a terrible noise. 

"What's happening !?" Mina screamed, but no one could hear her, not even herself. It was like she had lost her voice, and feeling this made her feel they couldn't defeat... anything that was responsible of this. The light was becoming dazzling, and it was like they couldn't hear anything anymore, anything else than an horrible, indescribable sound...

After a few minutes, that felt like hours for Hwang, Xianghua, Kilik and Seung Mina, the light and noise slowly weakened, until it was completely dark, and completely silent too... And they could finally look at the statue. But it was no longer a statue. 

Before their eyes was Inferno, the fire demon. 

Each of them was both terrified and feeling an irresistible hate against this evil form. An evil form with a strong evil aura, as if both the hate of the souls of the warriors killed by Soul Edge and the anger the four fighters felt were just making him stronger. All around this place, the ground had become black, like it had been burnt. The night had suddenly come. And the wind was stronger than before.

They couldn't see anything else than *him*, now. The ashes and glowing embers floated in the wind, all around them. Making of this scene the representation of Chaos. What was making this creature.. burn ? Where did this energy come from ?

"What's that ?" Kilik said recovering, frowning, courageously brandishing his Kali-Yuga at the... demon, in front of him.

"HAHAHAHAHA !!!! ARE YOU READY TO DIE ?!" The demon screamed, his strange voice echoed. With every word he said, the young warriors felt the gap between what they thought about Soul Edge, and what it really was. They almost felt ashamed having believed in such a thing. How could have people made a myth of what was actually a monster ?

Hwang thought he had not that much to lose now and approached.

Mina felt her heart beat faster. "Hwang, be careful !"

"Who are you ?!" Hwang said to Inferno, visibly irritated, burying his eyes to avoid the bright light, ashes and the heat with his left hand.

The demon looked at Hwang with contempt and laughed. "I'M INFERNO !!! THE ALMIGHTY SOUL, OF THE SWORD THAT YOU IDIOTS CALL THE SWORD OF SALVATION !" He laughed again. His voice was really loud, and it was quite hard for them to bear it.

Seung Mina didn't believe it. She *couldn't* believe it. "So... so Soul Edge is an....an EVIL sword ?!" She stayed silent for a moment, feeling like running away from home didn't have much sense now. "But... how ?" she whispered to herself.

Hwang looked at her, closing his eyes and frowning. "Yes, ...Mina. I don't think it can be of any help for Korea...". Mina couldn't help feeling sorry for him, who had traveled all around the world to find a cruel monster, who was hoping to save Korea with Soul Edge, and whose life didn't have much meaning now... But, wasn't she in the same situation after all ? 

"SHUT UP !!" Inferno continued. "WHO WILL BE THE FIRST TO DIE ?!" 

"-You !" Xianghua said frowning and raising her sword. 

The three others looked, surprised, at the young chinese girl. She was looking at him with determination. She turned back to her friends and smiled. "Don't let me down. We can do it. I'm sure." Actually, she wasn't THAT sure. But they didn't have the choice. The word of her mother echoed in her head : "It's your destiny, Xianghua..." She had made a promise, and she wouldn't break it. And giving up without trying to fight wasn't her cup of tea.

Anyway, these last sentences made them feel a bit better. "No, I won't give up," was what one could read in their minds. The minds of four warriors that destiny had chosen. It was certainly not for nothing.

Hwang raised his sword, ready to fight. But Inferno was so imposing that he could feel his power deep inside of him, and thought about how many people he had killed. Hundreds, thousands maybe...? What were the differences between himself, and all these people ? He was sure that together, they had a chance to defeat him. But... he couldn't figure out how. 

"Why didn't he attack us yet..?" Kilik asked himself. Inferno was indeed there, near them, nevertheless it seemed like he was waiting for something. Kilik wished he could attack. But how could he win against something made of fire ? Even with his Kali-Yuga*, he couldn't. Maybe the Dvapara-Yuga*... It had allowed to stay himself while all others in the temple were going berserk. His sister had saved his life giving hin this weapon before she went berserk, and he was forced to kill her before she killed him at the end... He wanted to forget all this, yet he couldn't. There sure was something with the Dvapara-Yuga... Inferno's power felt so much like the evil power he felt that day...

Suddenly, Xianghua understood what he was waiting for. "Mina ! Look !" she yelled at Mina who went closer.

"-What ?"

"- He's increasing his power and regenerating the sword !" 

Mina noticed, indeed, that he was becoming redder and that something was forming in his right hand. They heard strange cries of pain coming from nowhere.

"I suppose it's...?" Mina continued.

"-Yes, I think so. It might be the souls of the people he killed when he was hidden within Soul Edge."

"-That's terrible.." Mina suddenly stopped. Inferno had finished regenerating Soul Edge.

"I NEED... MORE SOULS...." he said, looking at them with interest. He tightened his grip on Soul Edge. " I'LL KILL YOU FIRST. HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!"...... 

He freed his energy, causing the ground to break and the four fighters froze at the sight of this ball of energy, extending more and more around him and towards them like a tornado.

Hwang was the first to react. 

"RETREAT ! WE'LL GET KILLED !" he was right. Inferno's energy blast was dangerously approaching, with a lot of rocks pulled out from the ground. At this rate, none of them had a chance to survive if they were hit by one of these rocks turning so fast around the enemy they could barely see them.

So they ran. As fast as they could.

But it wasn't enough. What exactly could they do against such an energy field ? All Inferno wanted was to take their souls. It seemed like he usually used this energy field to kill people, then take their souls. 

The energy field approached, closer and closer, and Mina, Kilik, Hwang and Xianghua were running as much as they could to avoid it....

It was too late.

All four of them were caught by Inferno's burning energy field.

To be continued...


	9. Destiny chap 8 - Revival

**Chapter 8 - Revival**

_Author's notes : Hi ! I'm back ! Seems like I left our warriors in quite a bad position last time. Sorry for those who didn't like cliffhangers ~_^. I finally took the time to sit down a little and wri- well, type. You have to know I'm like that (if you don't know it yet): even if it takes time, I'll always continue my fan fiction until the end ! Never stop hoping ! Well, there are more and more good SC fanfics out there, so the wait shouldn't be too hard to bear ^_^ This chapter should have been up before, but Fanfiction.net had some trouble (servers down, site closed, stuff like that) so that didn't really help. Thank you again for your wonderful reviews. I really hope you'll like this chapter. _

________________________________________________________________________________________________

Xianghua opened weakly her eyes. What had happened ? 

It took her some time to rearrange things in her mind, recompose the latest events, and realize. 

"I'm... still alive ?" She was lying on the ground, and all she saw, at that moment, was the ground of what used to be the village's main place. 

Slowly, she stood up and looked at her hands, which were the only parts of her body that were hurt. Her clothes were intact. Strange state, for someone who thought she would die, she thought.

Xianghua looked around her and realized Kilik was near her, still unconscious. Hwang and Mina weren't very far. It seemed like Mina was also awake, in the same state of amazement. A strange silence reigned. The sky wasn't very clear, but some rays of light could find their way through the clouds.

Xianghua kneeled near Kilik. He was fine. She woke him up. 

"Kilik... Hey, Kilik !" She said softly. 

He woke up in a start. "Huh.. Eh ?! But..." Xianghua put a finger on his mouth, smiling. Despite the questions in his mind, he stopped. 

"I don't know why we're alive, but we are. And, I don't know about this either.", she said pointing at the statue, at the center of this place, unchanged. Just like nothing had happened.

Kilik stood up, and looked at Xianghua, who was silent, looking at the sky. Was there anything more to say ?

"Xianghua..." Kilik began. "I really thought we would die."

She just smiled, and turned to him. 

It had to be now or never. Kilik looked off in the distance and started playing unintentionnally with the top of his stick. "Xianghua... That's hard to say but, when I realized that I would probably die... I understood that I couldn't accept to die until... well, I think it would be great if we could always stay... together."

Xianghua looked at him curiously, and finally smiled. Her best friend sure wasn't good when it came to express his feelings. But she knew him too much, and he couldn't make such effort for something which wasn't worth it.

"Kilik," she said still smiling, and he finally turned to her.

She approched him, and to his own surprise, kissed him softly.

"Whoo-hoo !!!" they heard from behind after a while. They had to stop, and turned around to see Hwang standing there with Seung Mina who was laughing and applauding. Xianghua smiled again while Kilik couldn't help blushing.

"Hey, what about you two huh ? " Kilik asked, embarassed.

Hwang smiled just a little but didn't say anything. 

"Hey, don't try to change the subject !" Mina protested.

"But that's what you just did, Mina-chan !" Kilik said laughing.

"Don't call me that !"

Xianghua looked silently at the two arguing with a smile, then she looked at Hwang who was standing behind, looking at the statue, or maybe he noticed something...

She felt like something was wrong, that something was lacking...But...The Krita-Yuga* ! Xianghua thought in shock, when she looked at her belt. Where was it ? It had vanished ! But the others had their weapons... Where the hell was the sword, the sword she had inherited from her mother...?

At that same moment, Hwang noticed something on the ground, below the statue. Slowly, he walked to it, and discovered something he had been searching for since Mina disappeared from the Seungs' house. He didn't know exactly what it was yet, though.

Xianghua, who was looking at him, seeing the look on his face, approached too. The two others understood there was something to see, and walked to them as well. 

Near the statue, Hwang kneeled and took in his right hand something beautiful, which looked like a sword. Xianghua was watching, and recognized it immediately, but she stayed silent. The others were looking at the scene as well as he stood up. This sword wasn't a regular sword. It was too well made, too precious. He could see to the signs engraved in the metal that it was somewhat mysterious. It might have some power in it, that only a chosen one could use. It was just too obvious. What was obvious too, was that only one person seemed to be the owner of that sword. 

Finally stopping examining the precious object, he turned to Xianghua and handed it to her. "Here you are. This, is yours." Xianghua stood there for a moment, but finally she took the sword. "I thought it could he heavier," she thought. She made some moves in the air to test it, obviously satisfied. 

"Xianghua, are you sure this is your sword ?" Kilik asked, puzzled.

Xianghua looked quickly in Hwang and Mina's directions, then turned back to Kilik, smiling. "Who else's could it be ? It's obvious that this wonderful piece of metal was made for me, isn't it ?"

Kilik seemed to take the things very seriously for once."-I'm serious. And where's your usual sword ?" By saying those words, he understood himself. "Could it be..." Xianghua nodded.

"-There are some things, you just can't deny them." She showed him the tiny pink decoration**, attached to the new sword, and that used to be attached on her regular one.

"-Amazing..." Kilik couldn't believe is eyes. So, what Xianghua had said to him, a while ago, was true... Was this really the one and only, Soul Calibur ? He turned around, and saw that Mina and Hwang didn't hear their conversation. He sighed, relieved.

Seung Mina was alone, pondering. How come had Xianghua's sword changed ? She didn't know much about her companions' weapons, but she didn't think Xianghua's sword could change its form like that. And the new one was so mysterious. "I feel like she had tricked us since the beginning," she muttered to helself. Not that she really thought that but... 

The warm feeling of a hand on her bare shoulder interrupted her thoughts. Turning her head slightly, she realized Hwang was behind her. "This is none of our concern, Mina..." he began. "Please don't worry."

Mina turned around surprised. Hwang looked at her directly, his usual stern look on his face. "Why did you say that to me ?" she asked. 

Hwang continued, so softly she almost couldn't hear his voice and approached him a little, "That new sword... may be Soul Calibur." 

Mina's eyes widened. She had thought of it but she didn't want it to be true somehow. "Are you sure ?"

"Not really but... " 

"-Hey, just a sec, what happened to your hand ? Let me see..."

She took his right hand in hers, and saw it was severely burnt where it had touched the sword. She looked up a him with a questionning look, eyes wide.

Hwang sighed. "That's what I wanted to say. That damn sword rejected me..."

"-So it must have a great power in it !"

Hwang stared at her, smiling slightly. "Stop interrupting me, or I'll get angry."

She realized they were holding each others' hands and incredibly close, and now that he was smiling at her, she felt her heart going crazy, and she couldn't help blushing, although it was the *last* thing she wanted.

Hwang noticed this though, and smiled even more, but he stayed silent and released her hands in order not to make her feel more embarassed.

"Well, I suppose we should catch up with the others." He began to walk away.

Mina stood there for a moment, before following him to where Xianghua and Kilik were busy studying the sword.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

*Xianghua's sword.

**Well it's pink, blue or something depending on the outfit you choose in SC. I hope you know what I'm talking about. Anyway, it's not that important.^^

**To be continued...**


	10. Destiny final chapter Someone to love

Destiny part 9 - Someone to love

"-Xianghua. They're coming back," Kilik whispered.

Seung Mina and Hwang were approching them. They didn't say a word, though, as if they were waiting for some explanation.

"-Did you notice ?" Kilik said, looking up to the sky. "The clouds have disappeared. It's like nothing had happened at all..."

"... And what about that sword," Hwang finally asked. "It's very precious, isn't it. It's probably what protected us against Inferno. That thing has saved our lives."

" - It's my own sword, which transformed into this," Xianghua answered softly. "I feel like it had to end this way. Now, I understand why Mother told me... to continue fighting. She said it was my destiny. I'm sure she knew what would happen..." 

Kilik was looking at Hwang and Seung Mina, a questioning look on his face, as though he was afraid of how they would react. Surprisingly enough, they looked very calm, but serious.

"The power of that sword," began Hwang, "Could save thousands of lives... I think it's the sword I, I mean *we* have been searching for all this time. It has the power to save our beloved country..." 

Xianghua was holding her new sword tightly against her chest. 

"- I'm sorry, Hwang, but... I'm not giving it to you, if that's what you mean," she whispered. "I can't."

Hwang didn't look surprised. He knew that would happen. 

"- May I ask, how do you intend to use this, now that Inferno had been defeated ?" he asked.

"- I... I'm not sure," Xianghua answered. "But it's Mother's legacy. And I wouldn't give it up to anyone. It's not that I don't trust you, but... I believe I should keep it."

"OK," Hwang said, seriously as ever. "So, we'll be going. I suppose we don't have anything to do here anymore." 

He slowly began walking away.

Seung Mina looked at him with an exasperated look.

"But Hwang, wait !" she shouted, but he didn't listen. She turned back to Xianghua and Kilik.

"- Why did you say that ? I promise we would return it to you. Don't you want to save more people's lives ? Our country's in war..."

Xianghua looked silently at Seung Mina. It seemed like she didn't want to change her mind. It was her sword, after all.

" - But Xianghua ! We've come all this way together, we fought together... You don't forget that don't you !"

" - I'm sorry, Mina. You'll always be a good friend of mine, you know. You both have courage, strength and determination. But, would you really give it to me if this sword was yours ?..."

Seung Mina didn't answer immediately, surprised. She knew Xianghua enough and she assumed that she had her reasons... But it would have been so great it she'd been able to come back home with the legendary Soul Calibur... Maybe it was being selfish to think that, but at least her father would recognize her skills if she did. She sighed. She was really disappointed... Xianghua noticed the sad look on her face, like she was about to cry.

"Well... then... Good-bye," she finally said, a tear running down her cheek. 

"I'm sorry, Mina," Xianghua added. "But I think that you and Hwang are strong enough. You probably don't need it. If you follow your heart, nothing can stop you... That's what my mother used to say..."

But Mina was already gone.

* * *

"It's dawn, Mina. You should come back inside, it's cold out there."

"- Let me alone, ok."

Several hours after they said goodbye to their friends, they were already on the boat that would bring them back to Korea. Mina felt empty inside. What did she come here for, then ? Her goal was to find the legendary sword and bring it back. And she failed. She would always remain a troublesome little girl for her father, if she didn't manage to prove that she deserves the same respect as a man.

"-Mina," Hwang repeated. "I know you're disappointed and so am I. But crying won't change anything."

"- I'm _not_ crying !" Mina screamed in anger, turning around and seeing Hwang approaching. "Who do you think I am."

Hwang couldn't help smiling. "Ok," he said. "I know. I'm just saying that we can't do anything about it so you should come back inside before you catch a cold. I don't want to carry you for the rest of the journey."

Mina frowned and was about to scream again, but she managed to control herself and just gave him a bad look.

Hwang laughed. "I was just joking, Mina. Don't look at me like that."

Mina sighed. "How can you joke at times like this... You should be depressed too. Your mission was to bring back Soul Calibur. It's even worse."

Hwang's smile vanished. "Ok. Of course I've failed. But I think that I'll just say that Soul Calibur was an evil sword, and that it can't be used to save people. After all, part of it is true."

"-That's a good idea..." Mina said, but the tone of her voiced showed she wasn't really convinced.

"-Mina, I know that you wanted to prove your skills. But the fact that you're still alive today is a proof. It proves that you're strong. And I know you are now, I'll tell them."

Mina was looking at him, a bit surprised.

"I'm sorry, Mina," Hwang said, putting his warm hand of her left shoulder. 

Mina looked up at him for a few seconds. "You've changed, she said."

"Me ?"

"-Yeah... I remember, before... I thought you were so selfish, and cold. You didn't want to listen to me."

"-I didn't know you hated me that much," he answered a bit surprised. Mina smiled at him.

"-I can't believe that the man is front of me is the same as then," Mina whispered, "trying to comfort me, to understand me, and above all, telling that I'm strong..."

"-Mina... You're crying...."

"-I'm not crying," she said sobbing, tears rolling down her cheeks. "But you're blushing."

"-Huh ? Me ?" Hwang muttered. "No-not at all..."

Mina laughed, her face wet. "You're as stubborn as me..."

"- I-I just... To see you cry... Makes me... strange."

Mina's hands grabbed Hwang's shoulders and pulled him close to her. She paused for a few seconds to see his surprised face.

Then she pulled him closer and kissed him softly... She felt his strong arms, against her body. She wanted to stay that way forever...

A few seconds later, they broke the kiss. Mina was still in Hwang's arms. Thay looked at each other and blushed at the same time.

"Hwang," Mina whispered. "I... I feel better, that way... " 

"- I remember, last time..." Hwang said. "Last time we kissed. Everything was different."

"- Last time... I wanted to forget... But I remember that feeling. Tonight, it was much softer."

"- Maybe this time, I will be able to say it to you."

"- To say what..."

"- To say I love you, Mina."

Mina looked at him in amazement, then she smiled, a dreamy look on her face.

"I love you too, Hwang... Damn, if I somebody told be that before, I would have killed him."

Hwang smiled. "I've lost a sword, but I have someone to love. It wasn't a bad journey at all..." His hand on her waist, he pulled her closer, giving her a passionate kiss.

Now, they could come back home... No matter what would happen, no matter what people would say... 

* * *

When they came back home, Seung Han Myong was so relieved to find his only daughter alive that he didn't think of a punishment. Unfortunately, he thought that it was only thanks to Hwang that she was unharmed, which Seung Mina couldn't accept. Hwang made his best to explain about the fact he wasn't always there to help her, but Seung Han Myong wasn't really convinced.

"Don't worry Mina," Hwang said to her, "You'll inherit the dojo someday. Then you'll probably become the master of the Seung style and they will have to recognize you as their master."

Mina sighed. "Well, my father is not about to die sometime soon... He's so full of life (sometimes a bit too much)..."

"- Maybe you'll inherit it before, like... when you marry..." He blushed.

"- Hwang !! Is that a proposal ?" Mina screamed happily. "Wow ! Already ?"

"- Well... erm... I..." Mina was already gone.

So before he had the time to ask for it properly, every inhabitant of the village knew about it. 

No matter how hard you try, sometimes you will fail. You learn from the hard times, not from the good ones. That's what Hwang and Seung Mina had learned during their journey. They didn't bring back the Sword of Salvation... But the Sword of Salvation was only a way to hide the truth : they didn't believe in themselves and tried to count on something "magic" to resolve their problems, which is not a good way to think... 

From this moment on, Seung Mina didn't try to prove anything to her father. She knew that Hwang believed in her, and that's what she needed. She thought that if she believed in her own skills, that people would respect her someday. That's something she wouldn't have learned if she never decided to leave home... She had grown up, she was now stronger, but inside, only one thing changed : there was someone in her heart.

And that the way it ends...

The end

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

So that's all folks ! I hope you liked my story. Hwang & Mina forever ! You're all invited for the marriage. ;) An be there on time (16th century).

Special thanks to my reviewers. Thank you ! You're the best ! Thanks to my little sister for her cool ideas. Bye bye ! For another fic, maybe !


End file.
